


The First Christmas

by webcricket



Series: 24 Days of Christmas Advent Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Prompt Quote - “Hark, the herald angel sings.” A slice of holiday humor as God and Castiel reconcile.





	The First Christmas

“What do you mean _that’s not how you wrote it?!_ ” You sit across from Chuck, bowl of buttery popcorn in your lap, asking him about the real story behind Christmas much to Castiel’s chagrin. Judging from your angel’s patented _I’m so done with everything_ azure-hued full body eye roll and long suffering rumbling sigh, he has evidently heard the tale a time or two before and does not approve of your interaction with in general or fondness toward his and your mutual creator. “It’s the birth of Christ,” you state, attention shifting to Chuck, “it’s in the Bible.”

“It’s PR spin.” Chuck shrugs. “You think the son of God was supposed to be born in a leaky manure-crusted lean-to serving as a barn? Do you know how many times I had to cure that poor boy of mange before his first name day? What kind of father do you think I am?”

“A poor excuse for one,” Cas mutters under his breath, casting the one-time writer turned prophet turned vessel of God an incensed scowl.

“Hey,” you hiss, tossing a handful of popcorn sideways at the angel.

Expression stern, he doesn’t flinch when the fluffy kernels strike his chest.

“What’s that, Castiel?” Chuck sits up straighter, narrowing his gaze at the disgruntled angel.

Cas only glares more darkly, setting his jaw resolutely, replying, “You heard me…father.”

Chuck is silent. He slowly begins to nod. “Okay, yes I suppose that’s fair.” He presses his lips taunt until they blanch white. Sinking back into the chair, he suddenly appears very small indeed and contrite in his red hoodie. “I haven’t been there for you in, well, ever, and I’m sorry about that,” he offers.

“You are?” Cas’ features lighten, the somber lines of his face softening.

You reach over to wrap your fingers around Cas’ broad upturned palm and give it a squeeze. Your angel has never mentioned wanting an apology from God for his absence, but with all the festering confusion and unanswered questions over his father’s abandonment of the angels and Heaven, you know even a long overdue apology is meaningful to him.

“You know what they say, my word is truth,” Chuck’s brow furrows sincerely.

“Thank you.” Cas’ voice is barely a whisper. He glances toward the wall, sniffling as tears threaten to flood his blue eyes. His fingers clasp tighter over yours to mask their trembling.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Chuck coughs, brushing off the candor of the moment with a sweeping motion of his hand. Staring back at you, he asks, “Now where were we?”

“Christmas,” you remind him, snuggling a bit closer to your weepy angel.

“Right, Christmas,” Chuck repeats.

A wistful smile touches Cas’ mouth when he interrupts, “It was all Gabriel’s fault.”

“It _was_ all Gabriel’s fault, _wasn’t it?_ ” Chuck’s tone edges with amusement. “Never could keep that shiny horn I gifted him in his pants, could he?”

“And when-,” Castiel chuckles now too, choking out his words between breaths, “-when he took it upon himself to burn that star for the three wise men to follow.”

“I know!” Chuck snorts. “And the shepherds… _the savior is born, he’s over yonder swaddled in a manger_ …remember their faces?!”

“Hark, the herald angel sings,” Cas deadpans.

Chuck doubles over, snickering with unrestrained laughter.

Your angel is absolutely beaming at the shared nostalgia – the unspoken resentment he’s held onto for so long toward his father visibly lifting from his shoulders. And though you’re probably not going to get the true story of Christmas tonight in any kind of understandable order, you’re happy to see these two finally reconciled and getting into the spirit of holiday forgiveness.


End file.
